smifandomcom-20200213-history
Ship of Pokémon
Ship of Pokémon is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Island and is the overall ninetieth episode. Summary When a hurricane on Super Mario Island is about to arrive, all of the Pokémon and Mario crews team up to build a ship that will help the Pokémon evacuate the island while the SMI crew flies out of the island via several Driblim from Up, Up & Away in My Beautiful Drifblim. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the Poké Train Station, which then cuts to Rockruff and Shinx counting clouds in the sky. Shinx notices a cloud that she thinks looks like a ladder, and Rockruff then notices the sky getting dark. A male Drifloon then appears and tells the two that there is an upcoming hurricane that is about to arrive on the island. Rockruff develops an idea and tells Shinx that they need to get the Mario and Pokémon crews as soon as possible. Shinx asks Rockruff about the idea, and Rockruff tells Shinx that they will have to wait and see. When Mario, his friends and the Pokémon crew arrive, Rockruff tells them that she and Shinx need them to help build a ship that will help all of the Pokémon evacuate the island because there is a hurricane. Monty Mole asks Rockruff what kind of evacuation the SMI crew will need, and Shinx presents them with a group of Drifblim. Rockruff then says that the SMI crew will need to evacuate by riding the Drifblim to a nearby island. Toad then asks Shinx what supplies the SMI crew will need to build their ship, and Shinx gives Toad the list of supplies. Toad thanks Shinx, while Rockruff allows everyone to pick their teams. While the SMI crew and Shinx are building the ship, Rockruff notices that Toadette and Spike have made a flag for the ship. She then overhears Bowser Jr. and Flygon arguing about the supplies because Bowser Jr. didn't like the supplies from the list. Rockruff uses her megaphone and tells the two to stop fighting and "get going on building the ship". Flygon agrees to, while the young Koopa angrily refuses, making Flygon tickle him until he later reluctantly agrees. Bowser Jr. then says in his confessional that the ship needs different supplies. Meanwhile, Drifloon is telling all of the Pokémon that there is a hurricane and that the SMI crew is currently building a ship for them to evacuate. A male Pichu begins running towards the ship, but his mother, a Raichu, stops him. Magby and Mudbray are each building a mast, but Magby develops an idea. She asks Mudbray about the Pokémon needing food and water, as those are the most important things they would need. Mudbray agrees, and Yoshi appears, carrying two buckets of fruit. Yoshi then places them down and rushes to grab water as Magby thanks him. Later, as Yoshi is making his journey towards a water hole by Seashell Beach, Mario appears and runs towards him. Yoshi gives Mario one of his buckets after Mario offers to help collect water. Yoshi then tells Mario in the Yoshi language that he thinks that he and Mario could make a good team. Later, the SMI crew has finished building the ship, but Bowser Jr., holding a paintbrush, thinks it needs some painting. He attempts to paint the side, but Mudbray stops him and says she thinks brown is a good color for the ship. Bowser Jr. then becomes disappointed at this. Rockruff then looks up at the sky and hides, while Shinx grabs her megaphone and tells the Pokémon to come to the ship immediately. Joltik suggests that all of the Pokémon should walk in a single-file line, until she sees all of the Pokémon walking in a single-file line, to which she becomes shocked. Yoshi then calls for the Drifblim in the Yoshi language, and Drifloon announces he will drive the ship. Each of the SMI crew (except Flygon) climbs onto the Drifblim. Daisy asks Flygon why she isn't climbing onto a Drifblim, and Flygon responds that she can fly. Magby then climbs onto Flygon, and Vibrava joins her. As the SMI crew, riding the Drifblim, and the ship leave, the episode ends. Quotes Trivia Goofs * As Flygon is tickling Bowser Jr., the latter is missing his bib. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 2)